1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frames for supporting paint rollers. The invention further concerns a paint roller frame having a quick-release shiftable arm.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Paint rollers are useful for a variety of painting applications. Paint rollers are typically supported for rotation by a frame which is coupled to an elongated handle. During, or between, painting operations it is frequently necessary to remove the roller from the frame for cleaning or replacement.
In the past, several configurations existed for facilitating removal of the roller from the frame. For example, some prior art frames are made of a resilient material which allows the roller to be disengaged from the frame by bending the frame. Other prior art frames include complex mechanisms for adjusting the width of the frame.
However, frames which include complex width-adjusting mechanisms are typically too expensive to be commercially practical. Frames which require bending to remove the roller can be difficult to operate without contacting the paint-soaked roller with undesired items. Further, frames requiring bending for roller removal run the risk of fracturing due to stress and/or fatigue.
In one embodiment of the present invention an adjustable frame for holding a paint roller is provided. The adjustable frame includes a body, a shiftable arm, and a biasing mechanism. The shiftable arm is coupled to the body and shiftable relative to the body. The biasing mechanism is operable to automatically shift the shiftable arm when actuated.
In another embodiment of the present invention a method of changing paint rollers supported by a roller frame is provided. The method includes the step of depressing a button on the roller frame to thereby activate the automatic shifting of a shiftable arm of the frame to an extended position in which a roller is at least partly decoupled from the frame.
In another embodiment of the present invention a method of assembling an adjustable paint roller frame is provided. The method comprises the steps of: (a) sliding a shiftable arm into a first end of a tubular body; (b) extending a depressible button through a slot in the tubular body; and (c) coupling the depressible button to a resilient bar extending from the shiftable arm.
The system of the present invention provides a quick-release adjustable frame which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, assemble, and operate. Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.